Excalibur Fleet
The Excalibur Fleet is an infamous fleet commanded by the infamous Rogue Trader Militant Admiral McFoknar, who is bent on finding a way into an alternate universe for his own nefarious purposes. History Infamous Rogue Trader Militant Admiral McFoknar, commander of the Excalibur Fleet has set out with one of the largest mixed xenos-Human fleets ever assembled. McFoknar is on a war of conquest; his destination, Via Lactea, an alternate universe of the Imperium's galaxy. To get to the other dimension, he will take his fleet through the Koronus Expanse and navigate to the Foundlings Worlds, where his trusted informants and reconnaissance parties have discovered a space-time rift; a wormhole to another dimension. For years, he has kept this information deadly secret and been selectively mustering a massive private army of humans and xenos. Issuing his Warrant of Trade, he has established a mass fleet, ready to translate through the void. His objective; riches and conquest. New dimension brings new technology, fresh planets to house, and further knowledge to gain. Why such as large force? Well, it would be wise to use the powers he has and not need them than need and not have, plus a large force brings respect from potential new clients, whether through force or status. Then there are the recon reports of the various warring states ranging from human races on par with the Imperium to demonic and trans-dimensional forces including other monstrous intelligent beings. Organisation Rogue Trader Militant Admiral McFoknar Commander of the Excaliber fleet; a man with wealth, power and strategic mastery. He is a well respected Officer and previous Admiral of the Imperial Navy. His conquest and strategy well known, though with respect, brings cunning green-eyed shadows. McFoknar was in-line for sector command, with only a matter of time before he achieved it; however, the devious Lord Campbell saw McFoknar as a barrier. Campbell was one level higher and used his political backstabbing and intimidation to out the unknowing McFoknar while he was away at war. Upon returning, Campbell issued the patriot McFoknar the warrant. With little chance to resist, he accepted and had his award ceremony. McFoknar bid his time. Years later, he laid waste to the unexpecting Campbell while he partied upon the pleasure worlds while doing unsanitary fetishes. McFoknar's private army sweep in seizing him after wiping out his private guard. McFoknar did the deed himself, first slicing off parts, them ramming a massive pleasure toy down his throat. Lord General Fei Ting Commander of the Excaliber Knights; an army of two-hundred-thousand battle-hardened light infantry, Special Forces and mechanised infantry such as; battle tanks. She is the Lord General of the Excaliber Knights, an experienced Guard army that trained through the Deadliest Warrior trials and has faced Tyranids and Chaos Space Marines. Her warrant was issued through military recognition. She happily accepted with her naturally curious mind to discovering new lands and testing her combat and leadership skills against new enemies. Her riches, recognition and her army considered as elite vanguard and paratroopers have afforded her soldiers the luxury of being equipped with Hellguns and Carapace armour and helm. Her elite Special Forces; the Templar Guard, are fully outfitted in a carapace suit and helm while wielding Hot-Shot Volley-guns. Being paratroopers, they also wear jet-packs for quick insertion and assault. Their colours are urban camouflage smocks and combats over their carapace. Templar Guard appears like something from ancient times, with their medieval armoured battle suits and helms. Often referred to as miniature marines, though for obvious reasons they have mixed feelings regarding this nick-name. Excaliber Fleet *''The Excalibur'' (Luna-class Cruiser) - McFoknar commands the Excaliber Fleet, a fleet of renown for their engagements against Aeldari Craftships and Chaos. McFoknar commands a flagship Luner class cruiser; it abilities designed for all-round combat, though mastering in no particular area. Next, he has a carrier, armed with many attack craft. The Dictator class cruiser, able to hone ahead of the fleet with its shuttles and advanced scans. His third warbird is a Gothic class cruiser, designed for heavy broadside bombardments. It is the warship used for finishing off enemies that have lost their shields. The rest of Excaliber Fleet is the Wolf-Pack; five escort class warships with various combat capabilities. His fleet is armed with lances, nova cannons and other planetary destructive flamboyant pain-makers. Allies It's always a good idea to have Space Marines Adeptus Astartes working with you; in this case three Chapters worth. Ronin Clan Deemed Excommunicate Traitoris for refusing to extinguish their brothers, formerly known as the Sword of Angels Chapter, the Ronin Clan turned into soldiers of fortune. Now gladiatorial war machines, the Ronin, typically referred to as the 47th are masters of melee combat. Utilising a wide variety of Xenos weapons and accompanied by former Guard, now known as the 47th Gladiators. The Ronin clan have deployed five-hundred and twenty-four marines to the mission with ten-thousand Gladiators. Due to their cultural beliefs, twenty-four are official Ronin marines with the other five-hundred being prospects; however, each is equal to a battle brother, with many on par with Sergeants. Prospects typically wear full clad carapace before being awarded their power-armour once a position becomes available through years of combat service. Due to this particular mission, Chapter Master Dominus has granted his prospects the right to purchase power-armour. Each Prospect is now fully clad in power-armour, with a wide array of Imperium and exotic xenos weaponry. Infantry wear flak with Special Forces or those that can afford it, carapace armour, and due to their close combat styled doctrine, the 47th Gladiators utilise Tau Pulse carbines and breachers as their standard weapon. As mercenaries, weapons, armour and other gadgets vary, all coming down to what can be bought and afforded. The Ronin deployed their battle barge, the fortress-monastery Ludus with one Luner cruiser and one escort ship. Dominus has trusted his Captains to take care of the Ronin clan back on their homeworld Glesga while he and his company champion Kenjitsu Mushasi leads their fleet. Special Service Guard Planetary Governor Creed McTavish Governor of the rich Alba System; a system of twelve worlds, three being civilised populated worlds with five more having small agricultural towns. Creed is a man of war and makes sure his regiments are highly professional and feared soldiers. Low crime rates due to his iron grip, he often deploys his men on harsh missions to further harden them as well as conquests to further his control. Not entirely an Imperium man, he does not care much for politics; he just enjoys battle and control over his domain. This being said, he issues highly trained and professional soldiers for the Emperor's army, knowing the Imperium will leave him be as long as his tariffs are paid. Creed has deployed two-hundred thousand soldiers to the mission with a full contingent of mechanised armour such as; battle tanks. Creeds main point was that only he would have full control over his own fleet; however, he will follow McFoknar unless there is a conflict of interest. Creed McTavish is stationed on board an Emperor class battleship with a wolf-pack of four escorts including a light carrier. He has deployed three-thousand kill-team commandos Special Services Branch which act as his personal bodyguard and wet-work operatives. Spread through his ships, they bring fear, respect and discipline to the other units of the Special Service Guard. Armed with Hotshot Volleys guns and full carapace plating, they are elite Storm Troopers and the finest troops of the regiment. The majority of the Special Services Group, typically Special Service Rangers, Special Service Delta and Special Service Paras are fast-moving line infantry and Paratroopers which have bayonets attached their weapons. Due to the importance of the mission and their style of combat, Creed McTavish has armed his line infantry with the new Sub Machine Gun Lasgun which has a higher rate of fire and portability though with shorter range. With its size, it's ideal if close engagement, especially with the bayonet attached. Troopers are also outfitted carapace and High Explosive grenades, Black Phos grenades, plus a combat knife and the Mag (Eastwood) which is a more powerful ranged version of the Las pistol. Each squad also carries a Long Las with a Light Machine Gun Las for suppressive fire, laying out a rapid and prolonged rate of fire before the barrel needs cooling. Rocket Launchers are their standard heavy weapon. Special Service Guard battle tanks are armed with a twin-linked Las cannon and assault cannon sponsons. The front has a Heavy Flamer for trenches and steaks. Delta-Five Encouraged with the high possibility of seeking out new technology particularly lost tech, the [[Fabricator-General Meridius] of Forge World Lunuss-Prime jumped at the proposal. Meridius focuses on massive war machines to conquer any foe. Meridius has deployed two Emperor Titans from battlegroup Legio Vastator. Terrae Motus is a ranged Imperator Titan, and Vulcanus is a Warmonger close contact Titan. Five-thousand Secutarii safeguard the Titans while one-hundred and fifty-thousand Rangers, Vanguard including battalions of Infiltrators and Ruststalkers are deployed as land forces. Fabricator-General Meridius sits upon the mass that is an Ark Mechanicus void-ship. His Explorator designated Fleet 168-888 is left to the trusty hands of Explorator Jeradias in terms of fleet systems, with Meridius in over-all command. Meridius also has two cruisers (Tyrant Cruiser and carrier) plus three tomb ships stationed with him, two for Titan transportation and one to store the wonders they will gain from the mission. Ming Phoenix Ignitus The aggressive savage marines of the fire world Ignitus are marines from the ultima founding. Primaris successors to the Salamanders, they are flame-throwing crazies mad-bent on torching all. Their standard weapon is the Ignitus flamer, an improved version of the flamer which can spray fire, or blast fireballs up to one-hundred-meters. As a close-ranged Chapter loyal to the Imperium; however, don't abide by the codex, they are independent, quick-tempered and chocking for fights. Professional yet bloodlust, they do not sit well with several Chapters. They have made friends with the like-minded Ronin and Sword of Angeles Chapters during their voyage. Part of their arsenal are the Ignitus Redemptors, armed with Heavy Ignitus Flamers, capable of rapid-fire burst flamer shots, or continuous precision streaming of flame. Their melee arm holds the Ignitus blade, a fiery blade designed to cut through infantry with ease while setting the air and ground ablaze. Phoenix Vanguard are jump-pack infantry armed with Ignitus blades and Ignitus pistols with some using Ignitus rifles. Their rifles are combi-flamers which use customised fire Incendiary rounds, that set everything hit ablaze. Their Repulser is equipment with a Therobartic cannon. Apart from its explosive incendiary shell, the impact sucks the air out the impact zone, chocking enemy troops. Flame Lord Primaris Terminators use Thermobaratic assault rifles. They are fast-firing machine guns, each loaded with incendiary rounds which create oxygen voids. They are excellent against those in covers, or hordes due to their purpose, evening missing the designated targets create void pockets, which chock the enemy. Flame Lord Monks replace their assault rifle with Ignitus Storm Bolters and either the Ignitus blade or Thunder fist. Thunder fists dash out streams of flame upon impact making these close combat troops excellent for deep striking upon enemy squads. The impact sets the ground instantly ablaze for several meters in every direction. Is not choosing close combat or assault then Flame Lord Bees Nest make up the artillery option. Their Cyclone missiles launchers are armed with Thermobaractic missiles. Phoenix Lords Specialised tactical unit with Bolts guns loaded with Incendiary rounds. Their unique quality is their psychological effect. When they approach enemy lines, they Ignite themselves. Their power armour is covered in a techno-scientific liquid to protect the marines from the flames. The effect of marines engulfed in fire marching towards enemy lines has terrifying consequences. Their battle barrage, the Phoneix, is a colossal beast; it is a cruiser armed with Thermobartics broadside cannons. As soldiers of the Imperium, their savage and independent mindset care very little regarding allying with those deemed traitors or even Xenos. They have heard from their Salamander brothers, the pretentious, paranoid and hysterical ways the Inquisition behave, and that it is a surprise that they too as Salamders have not already been deemed heretics or so. Lead by Chapter Master or known as Lord Ming among their culture is a stern and violent man. A man of little words and much action, he personally made it a habit to impale his enemies upon a large pike, while ablaze. During the battle of Ash Omega, he ordered his men to pike one-thousand cultists along the streets leading up to the city gates. A warning to others as well as for fun. Sword of the Angels Friend of the Ronin and the reason the Ronin were outlawed. Once loyal servants of the Imperium, until being victorious after the battle of Ruinious-Plane. They were in a battle against Chaos sorcerous, daemons, and Necrons. It was a three-way, with each army running riot and equal power throughout until a weapon was used by unknown powers. Upon unleashing some sort of a magical dust bolt; the marine weapons and equipment instantly ceased to operate. Within seconds the marines were being overrun with nothing but their teeth, combat knife and bronze to fight. Chapter Master - Paragon Blade Decimus ordered his men to use the weapons of the dead Tau and Aeldari that were scattered everywhere. The battle took a heavy toll on the Chapter with one-hundred Marines killed in action; however, their allies the Royal Marines (Ronin Clan) suddenly appeared in orbit, destroying the enemy heavy weapons. The Angeles marines continued to tear into the various enemies and eventually obliterated the remaining powerful Necrons and Chaos beasts. The Inquisition deployed the Black Templars, and their verdict was death to the Angeles marines for using Xenos tech. The Royal Marines were ordered to carry out the sentence; however, Chapter Master Dominus smashed his head into the Black Templar commanders face, moments later his Royal Marines booted the crap out of the rest of the Inquisition marines. Both of their Chapters fates were now sealed. The Sword of the Angeles is a highly professional and noble Chapter of precision fast-attack melee marines. Their armour is spotless, their words elegant, their nature subtle and kind, yet their fighting deadly. They are true knights, honourable, compassionate and honest. They are a Chapter filled with Chaplains, so it was only natural some choose to take their own lives out of grief for having their honour removed and loyalty stricken. They drifted for some time, unknowing what to do, depressed, self-destructive, these brave knights continue to fight true heretics if coming across them. Ronin Dominus offered them to live aside themselves, as sellswords, however, Paragon Decemis kindly declined. Translating the void, in an aimless journey, they came into contact accidentally with the Order of the Invictus Templars. Highly mysterious and secretive renegade Sisters; their fate had been sealed many millennia ago. It became apparent, although secretive, they were not Chaos. On the contrary, they were a culture of honour, nobility and respect. The Angeles and Invictus spent time together, as time went on, became not just allies, but friends too. The Angeles Chaplains learnt many secrets of the order and found new meaning in their lives. When Admiral McFoknar met with Dominus, to hire him for his services, Dominus included that the Angeles may be interested, though not in a mercenary capacity, instead stating the journey as pilgrims and knowledge may be of interest to them. McFoknar knew the many worthy deeds of the Angeles and their tactics would also be of vital doctrine to the mission. The Sisters also accepted the contract services. McFoknar new brief, mysterious witness accounts of their phantom Order. The Angels were now getting their purpose back, with the Sisters they found new inspiration and light, and now the mission to Via Lactea, it would mean the next chapter in their tales. The Sword of Angeles use combi-swords; their Bolt Guns are fitted with Power swords, and Bolt pistols are Cross-bolts. Sergeants typically use the crossbow-bolt pistol with a Storm Shield. Hasta Squads are jump-pack infantry armed with Power spears and Bolt pistols loaded with Glacial rounds; rounds fitted with micro-injection freeze capsules that are designed to slow down heavily armed opponents. Icicle Squads are Strenguard vet squads armed with Icicle rifles; they are remodelled flamers which instead fire freezing cold liquid nitrogen. They are an effective weapon against power armour, mainly unarmed opponents as they burst into ice cubes seconds after impact. Glacial Land-Speeders are armed with Icicle cannons able to spray up to one-hundred and fifty meters. Glacial Land raiders are fitted with a heavy Icicle cannon and two Lighting Rod sponsons which fire massive bolts of electricity, able to spread between infantry. Trident Terminators are the heavy melee infantry which carry power Tridents while one per squad carries a Lighting rod cannon. Their Chapter Master is referred to as the Paragon Blade, and ranks are structured through the use of sword ranks such as; Gladius for Battle Brothers, Rapier for Sergeant, plus Long sword, Katana, Claymore, Jian etc. Paragon Decemis is a jump-pack Artificer power armoured marine wearing a Rosarius and wielding the Relic blade known as the Angeles sword. His Storm Bolter is master-crafted and loaded with Glacial rounds. He is a patient, focused and honourable man, and has been referred to as a great swordsman. He single handedly slay ten Berserkers including their champion. He often says Dominus is the better swordsman, though Dominus says no, that Decemis is greater. Da Pure Mental With an entire fleet of elite human soldiers, McFoknar thought it may be useful hiring some xenos. It was not the first time, he has hired ruthless alien mercenaries. He called upon an old acquaintance, an Ork he has worked with on a few occasions. The Ork was trustworthy to a certain weight, well at least he knew not to bite off the hand that feeds him. McFoknar proposed his contract with the Ork Freebooters Da Pure Mental. once again he would hire Warboss Kaptain Big Yin Skull Muncher; a renown mercenary with a giant fleet of seasoned warriors. Big Yin wears Mega-armour with mega boosters and a customised Kombi-Rokkit-Skorcha. His Shoota known as the Da Boss Gun is a twin-linked iron sight shoota. For skull munching he has a Power Claw. With his two-hundred and fifty thousand Orks, he set off with the rest of the fleet on board his Deadnot battleship "Da Monster battleship." Armed with nova cannons among a gazillion other weapons, it is possibly the largest monstrosity in the fleet. Two more giant ships combine his bone-breaking fleet; one Terror ship carrier and one Kill Kroozer battleship. His flagship is armed with a Skokk attack gun, designed to board enemy vessels through the warp. It opens a gateway dimensional tunnel entrance enabling his troopas to cross to what the enemy believes, magically appear within their walls. His troopas wear anti-warp helmets to protect them, though Big Yin is not really bothered as they are already bonkers. Big-Yin has a full complement of professional elite troopas including a vast array of humy killa tanks. His boyz are typically placed into four categories, Da Heavies, Good Fightas, the Young Team and the Weans. His typical good fightas are made up of Nobz which use a variety of guns including blunderbuss, cannons, shootas, big shootas and skorchas. Da Heavies include units of Deff Dreads and Mega-armour troopas. Big-Yin has a private guard unit of Mega-amour smashers. The Weans are Gretchins commanded by a Runtherd. They are specially trained to be sneaky wee guys, getting on board ships and pull electrical thingys apart. Mekboy engineers - Da Smarties, are fully placed throughout the fleet, fixing and building this n that. Weirdboy Warpheadzs are part of some specialised Nobz crews. Merka boys, Kommandos, known as the sneaky ones, are the elite of Da Pure Mental clan. Boyz - Sujjers; these guys are the majority, known as the Young team, they are formed into large squads and used for a bunch of roles including close combat and shooting stuff up. Da Pure Mental has looted Imperium vehicles like Russes including a handful of Superheavy tanks such as; the Baneblade. Ar'Cyr'Ru McFoknar has hired a Flotilla from the Tau Ar'Cyr'Ru fleet; known mercenaries throughout the sector. Their flagship is a Gal'leath Explorer class battleship known as the Atlas. Next, they have a Or'es El'leath Custodian class battleship plus three smaller escorts including a carrier. Two-hundred and twenty-thousand Tau mercenaries are employed with the bulk being Fire warriors including battalions of Enclaves. Lead by Air - Kor Admiral Locutus and elite front line commander Shas-O Jame'niss. Jame'niss has two personnel Sha-Vre bodyguards wearing close fire battlesuits. He himself wears the XV109 Y'vahra battlesuit. Another notable commander is Kro'nuss which wears the Riptide battlesuit. Shas-El Dro'guss is a Cadre Fireblade, and commander of the Special Forces. He wears the XV25 Stealthsuit with his guard also equipped with stealth suits. The Tau fleet includes some massive firepower, notably anti-Titan mechs which includes Stormsurge Ballistic suits and the Ta'unar Supremancy armour. Order of the Invictus Templars Canoness Yi-Ting has issued eight-hundred Invictus Templar Sisters to the campaign including sixteen-thousand Death Sisters; their equivalent of Guard. On board her Flagship the Ludus, she has chosen soldiers from the seven houses, to make an all-round combat effective army. She has also deployed her Titan, the Mother Guardian as well as a detachment of jump-pack Templar Dreadknights. From the seven houses, she has taken her elite troopers which include: *Sanguinary Wardens - Jump Pack melee. *Special Operations Executives - Stealth & sabotage. *Termination Sentinels - Heavy weapons. *Subjugation Commandos - Tactical *Howling Banshees - Hunters *Dominion Guard - Warrior Nuns *Falcon Recce - Snipers & recon Each Templar is armed with an array of exotic weapons, although her light infantry carapace Death Sisters are outfitted with Sweepers; a type of light machine gun that fires splinter rounds which explode into micro splinters upon impact. The Sweeper can blast out fifty rounds per mag, though some troops are equipped with suppressor Sweepers that can load one-hundred rounds with an extended barrel and by-pod. Death Sisters also include specialised sniper teams known as Nightingales; armed with Burster rifles, they are accurate up-to one-mile, and each round explodes upon impact. The Sisters are melee stealth experts, that usually operate in small sections, regularly heavily outnumbered and taking the job that others, even Space Marines, dare to tread. Their melee weapon of choice is the Lighting Claw, with Company Champions using Power Claymores, or Power Jian. Invictus Templars often use duel weapons with Storm bolters attached to their wrist, others use Storm shields with a firearm or Claw. Their preferred combat roles are assassination, sabotage and have on (suspected) fought side by side on covert missions with Grey Knights and the Death Watch. Several Invictus Templar units wear stealth power armour or large wings attached to their jump-packs. For firearms, their tactical contingent is typically outfitted with Storm Bolters, and Inferno pistols with Neddle snipers rifles for distance and the Thermal cannon for heavy support, including being the standard turret and sponsons for their Land Raiders. Sergeants and special weapons holders often use Power Crossbows, which fire numerous bolts types ranging from Frag, Krak and even Melta, etc. Convent Supreme - Canoness Yi-Ting; a lethal close combat specialist that uses two-Lighting claws and wears upgraded stealth power armour for speed and agility. Some say she is the lady of a loyalist chapter master, though others deem this as propaganda. Several within the Invictus guess their Convent Supreme was a foundling, adopted by their former Convent Supreme. Furthermore more, they believe Yi-Ting was found on a Craftworld or Craftship, making her of Aeldari birth, due to several things such as; her shape, ears and natural agility, etc. The reasons are unknown why Yi-Ting has chosen to accept the mission; whatever her goal, the fleet is grateful to have them on board. Continue Mission Mission log will be updated as encounters occur and new areas explored. Notable Characters Rogue Trader Militant Admiral McFoknar McFoknar has travelled to distant dark areas of space, seen unimaginable horror and glorious beauty. During his journeys, he has come into owning some exotic weapons and armoury. His weapons are what the Imperium would describe as relics. His pistol is named the Void Phantom and something the Inquisition would love to get their hands on. It comes with two settings, rapid and void. Rapid lets it fire like a Hellgun; an extremely fast rate of fire and easily three-times more powerful than a las pistol. Void is best against armour as each shot, although slow to self-load, completely disintegrates the target to ash. Even Chaos space marines power-armour have had entire sections turned to fade. His sword is the Cosmic sword, it is so powerful it can crack adamantium. Those hit, fade to nothingness. He wears a digital ring, an inferno pistol version including mysterious force field armour and a digital lens that can transmit various important information to him including his ship's systems. His uniform is a beautiful, smart blue military uniform with a black stripe up the side. He wears a cap with laurels and various insignia upon his chest and arms. During formal meetings, he usually wears his red uniform with a white cap. Fei-Ting Lord General Fei Ting is a slick sexy woman with skin-tight black nano-tech armour. Her nano-tech is also her melee which can change into various forms from blades to hammers. It makes it highly effective when appearing unarmed only to unload a multitude of razor-sharp blades. Her rifle is the Musskuss, a fast-firing powerful plasma rifle that does not overheat. It is generations ahead of the Hellblaster and other plasma variants. Faster, stronger and it can also be set on wide shot which acts like either a blunderbuss blast or wide spectrum shot, like a continuous three-second wafer-thin five-meter wide plasma shot. It is highly customised with stock, scope, grip and a green-laser-sight. Big Baws Personal bodyguard to McFoknar, he is a Bullgryn that served with the Cadian shock troops. Similar to other Rouge Trader retinues, he is rather wealthy. He wears customised adamantium armour and uses a Garnite machine gun. Similar to a Heavy bolter except it is more powerful and has a higher rate of fire. The Garnite is typically known as the Deafifier for being extremely loud and terrifyingly furious. His giant size makes him ideal for protecting McFoknar and he has become to be known as the bullet stopper. On his back is a double-bladed power chainsaw. Also a roarer, it is a freakish pant changing weapon. At nine-feet long, and Big Baws strength, it is able to cut through armoured vehicles such as; the Taurox. Gilaxsaious Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Gilaxsaius also known as the Shield Maiden, is a formidable Inquisitor that has stood toe to toe with Ork warbosses. She is quite a sarcastic person with a perverse sense of humour. She is stationed on board the Excaliber and friends of McFoknar and Fei Ting. She has two marines Kill Teams stationed on board consisting of various Chapter vets. Two Death Watch Kill-ships and Corvus Blackstar's are stationed in the Excalibers small shuttle bays. She wields a Thunder hammer and Cross-Bolt with various exotic rounds including Artificer power-armour with different artefacts for protection and offence. Sources Links below are from the Warhammer 40K Wiki pages that only post officially published canon and the Lexicanum: *Warrant of Trade *Stations of Passage *Pleasure World *Adeptus Mechanicus *Explorator *Digital Weapons *Inquisitorial Storm Troopers *Imperial Navy - Holy Fleet *Lunar-Class Cruiser *Hot-Shot Volley Gun *Planetary Governor *Fabricator-General *Warlord-class Battle Titan *Dark Mechanicus Renegade Skitarii *Imperial Guard Hierarchy *Freebooterz of the Koronus Expanse *Ar'Cyr'Ru Mercenary Fleet *Ordo Xenos *Deathwatch *Bullgryn *Super Heavy Tanks *Ork Battleship *Battle-Barge Weaponry *T'au Battlesuit Armoury *Warrant of Trade *Warhammer 40K expanded universe Wiki Category:Imperium Category:Rogue Traders